Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot
Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot is the second downloadable content pack for Borderlands. The DLC was released for the Xbox 360 on 29 December 2009 and for the PS3 and PC on 7 January 2010.Second Borderlands DLC around the corner (fragland.net)Borderlands' Second DLC Title, Price, Release Date Revealed- AND STORAGE! - The Jon Venture (sfx-360.com) :"Are you God's gift to gun fights? Think you're the best? Wanna prove it? Then help us celebrate the grand opening of Marcus Bank (a subsidiary of Marcus Corp) by killing hundreds and hundreds of people in Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, the only competitive arena around where your next of kin can be assured that you're coming back famous... or not at all. (All proceeds are kept by us)"Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot(Official site) Features *Three new Riot Arenas *Bank to store items *Two additional skill points for both playthroughs as mission rewardsNew DLC Announcement: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot! - Gearboxity - Gearbox Software Community Portal (gearboxity.com) *New game mode, with waves of enemiesBorderlands Expands Again With Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot [Update - borderlands - Kotaku] (kotaku.com) *5 new trophies/achievements Plot Mad Moxxi is a thrill-seeking woman in search of a new husband. Having gone through three husbands already, her search has led her to becoming the Ring Master/Hostess and Commentator of the Underdome. She considers the Underdome and the excitement of the competition like matrimony and plans to stay only as long as the thrill lasts. Gameplay includes three new Riot Mode arenas where players will fight AI-controlled enemies (PvE) in single player or multiplayer. The add-on starts with a mission titled "Prove Yourself." in which players complete all three arenas. Mechanics The DLC can be accessed in-game by using the Fast Travel system and heading for the starting location of The Underdome. The gameplay consists of rounds and waves. Each round consists of five waves ending with a Boss wave. Every round brings an increased difficulty level. As the round number increases, the number of gameplay-altering rules increases, adding variables such as different gravity levels and modified enemy regeneration, accuracy, damage, etc. If a character is incapacitated and fails to achieve a second wind they will respawn in the Penalty Box on top of Moxxi's tower and the round will be reset. If the player is downed in a multiplayer game, they will respawn in the Penalty Box (from which they can still play an active role by sniping enemies) for the remainder of the wave. No experience is gained from kills inside the Underdome and consequently weapon proficiencies are not affected, although it is still possible to complete challenges for experience. Glitches Achievements The achievement/trophy list for The Underdome: * Small Tournament Completed the lesser challenge in all 3 coliseums * Hell-Burbia Completed the larger challenge in the Hell-Burbia coliseum * The Angelic Ruins Completed the larger challenge in The Angelic Ruins coliseum * The Gully Completed the larger challenge in The Gully coliseum * Big Tournament Completed each of the larger challenges in all 3 coliseums Trivia *The title "Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot" is a reference to "Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome". *In the trailer for the DLC, when Moxxi's first husband is shown, the Konami Code runs across the screen, shooting him. *The tournament audience sometimes gives a cheer of "Heyooo!" a greeting otherwise used by Steve. Steve is featured in many Borderlands promotional works, including the 'Borderlands Claptrap Web Series'. **Killing a humanoid opponent (such as a Bandit or Psycho) with a critical hit will usually prompt the cheer. *After players unlock the greater challenges, dead bandits can be seen buried with flowers planted on their exposed heads. *In the start of some rounds Moxxi says: "who loves you and who do you love?". This is the same thing that Damon Killan says to the audience in the movie "The Running Man". See also *Add-on content References External links *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot (Official Site) *Official press release, New DLC Announcement: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot! - Gearboxity - Gearbox Software Community Portal (gearboxity.com) *UPDATE: Next 'Borderlands' DLC Encourages 6-Hour Marathon Sessions » MTV Multiplayer (multiplayerblog.mtv.com) *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Impressions - Xbox 360 feature - at IGN (xboxlive.ign.com) *Entering Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, Borderlands' DLC #2 (destructoid.com) Videos Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot